<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>papa's naughty baby by strawberryeskel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264574">papa's naughty baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryeskel/pseuds/strawberryeskel'>strawberryeskel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>milk in my bones [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Play, Age Play Caregiver Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Age Play Little Jaskier | Dandelion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breastfeeding, Corporal Punishment, Diapers, Discipline, Domestic Discipline, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Lactation, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Male Lactation, No Sex, No Smut, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Possessive Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Punishment, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Witchers Have Feelings (The Witcher), alternate universe - littles are known, not a/b/o</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:28:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryeskel/pseuds/strawberryeskel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier disobeys Geralt by leaving the inn where he was supposed to be waiting for the Witcher while he was on a contract.</p><p>*<br/><em>Jaskier returned to the inn, quickly going up the stairs and heading to their room. He entered, closing the door behind him and freezing once he turned around. There, sitting on the edge of the bed, was Geralt. The Witcher had his arms crossed over his chest, a disappointed expression on his face.</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>milk in my bones [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>175</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>papa's naughty baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>WARNING:</strong> mind the tags! everything in this fanfiction is consensual, and in no way does it advocate for the spanking of children!</p><p>Hi guys!<br/>So this is a bit shorter than the previous 2 one-shots, but it's a spanking like I promised. I'm finally on break this week, so I expect I'll have the time/motivation to write more. I'm pretty sure "finding home" is going to be updated (very likely with a spanking chapter as well), so watch out for that if you read that fic as well.</p><p>Also, I just had this idea today (which is kind of weird considering Ciri and Geralt's actual canon relationship) and I'm not even sure I want to write it, but would anyone be interested in reading little Ciri (who would be an <strong>adult</strong> or older teen at least) and caregiver Geralt (and maybe Jaskier too)?</p><p>Anyways, as always let me know what you think/ if you have any prompts :)</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier was mounted atop Roach, gently strumming a few chords on his lute as Geralt led the horse along by the reins.</p><p>“Tell me more about the drowners?” he asked, peering over at the back of Geralt’s head. It was the beginning of September, and the forest leaves were already beginning to rust.</p><p>“Hmm. There were about 4 or 5 of them in the river, and I killed them quickly,” the Witcher answered, and it was true. Right after they’d left their camp site in the forest that morning, they had gotten closer to a river, and Geralt had felt his medallion starting to vibrate. He had firmly instructed Jaskier to stay with Roach before heading in the direction his medallion indicated. There, he’d found a group of drowners that had been easy to kill, since he’d taken them by surprise. The younger man had asked about it when Geralt returned, but there wasn’t much to tell, really.</p><p>Now, a couple of hours later, he was asking about them again, presumably bored, and Geralt could tell Jaskier wasn’t going to be pleased with the answer even before he received it.</p><p>“Oh, come on! There must be more about it,” he whined, irritated by the fact that Geralt was, as usual,<em> ‘stingy with the details,’ </em>as the bard put it.</p><p>“There isn’t,” Geralt said, electing to ignore his attitude for now. He’d noticed Jaskier had started testing his boundaries the past few days, being more argumentative at times and trying to discover exactly what it was that he could and could not do. Geralt hadn’t had to punish him yet, thankfully, aside from the occasional smack on the bottom or pinch on the ear or reprimand. The Witcher hoped he wouldn’t have to put the little one over his knee any time soon, although he realized that was unlikely with Jaskier’s current behavior.</p><p>Jaskier huffed, grumbling something that Geralt couldn’t make out before returning to strumming his lute.</p><p>Geralt sighed, shaking his head slightly. They continued forwards on the road for about an hour, until they reached a small town. Geralt was grateful for it, since he much preferred having his little sleep in a warm room as opposed to the forest ground. </p><p>They spotted an inn on the side of the road a few minutes later, and they entered the building to rent a room after stabling Roach. Geralt had stayed at this inn a couple of times before, and he knew there weren’t going to be any problems with Witcher hating patrons. This part of the continent was generally a bit more tolerant towards Witchers, which he was thankful for. </p><p>“A room for two,” Geralt said, approaching the counter behind which the owner of the inn was currently drying some mugs with a cloth. </p><p>“Twenty crowns,” the man said, handing Geralt a key, “last door at the end of the hall on the left,” he added, pointing upstairs, and Geralt nodded, grunting out a thanks.</p><p>He motioned for Jaskier to follow him, walking towards the staircase, and the boy did as he was told.</p><p>“Master Witcher!” came a voice from behind them a moment later, and Geralt turned around. There were only a few people in the inn at this hour, since it wasn’t even midday yet, and the one who had called him was a middle aged man.</p><p>“There’s a graveir in the cemetery outside of town, and the alderman said he’d pay 150 crowns if you got rid of it,” the man continued, and Geralt hmmed.</p><p>“I’ll be back in a minute,” the Witcher said, “can you point me to the alderman’s house?” </p><p>The man nodded, and Geralt gave him a curt nod in return before turning back to Jaskier and continuing up the stairs. Once they’d reached their room and set their bags down, Geralt turned to the younger man.</p><p>“Wait here,” he said, categorically, and Jaskier huffed.</p><p>“But it’s boring! Can’t I go into town for a bit?” he asked, looking up at his caregiver with big blue eyes.</p><p>“No,” Geralt answered sternly, unperturbed by the baby’s pleading eyes, even though he did think Jaskier was very adorable. </p><p>“But please-“ he began, only to be stopped by the older man.</p><p><em>“Jaskier,” </em>Geralt scolded, “I’ve said something, young man, and I expect you to be here when I return, do you understand?” he asked, looking intensely down at the little. </p><p>“Yes,” Jaskier answered quietly, and Geralt nodded, hoping the boy would do as he asked for once. </p><p>“Be good,” the Witcher said, leaning forwards to place a tender kiss on the little one’s forehead, “I’ll be back quickly,” he added, cupping Jaskier’s head with one hand and stroking his cheek with his thumb before exiting the room, closing the door behind him.</p>
<hr/><p>After Geralt left, it didn’t take long for Jaskier to become bored, not that he was planning on listening to his caregiver in the first place, anyways.</p><p>He looked out the window, spotting the back of Geralt’s head as he left the inn with the villager, who led him towards the alderman’s house. About 10 minutes later, he noticed Geralt returning, heading to the stable on the other side of the street, where they’d left Roach.</p><p>After watching Geralt leave again, this time on horseback, Jaskier waited a few more minutes before going down the stairs, exiting the inn and heading towards the town’s center, in the opposite direction of where Geralt had gone. He wandered around for a little while, entering a few shops and bakeries and stopping to pet some stray cats. By the time he got bored of walking around, Jaskier realized he should probably head back to the inn, as he was certain more than an hour had passed since Geralt had left, and he didn’t want his caregiver to know that he’d disobeyed him.</p><p>Jaskier returned to the inn, quickly going up the stairs and heading to their room at the end of the hall. He entered, closing the door behind him and freezing once he turned around. </p><p>There, sitting on the edge of the bed, was Geralt. The Witcher had his arms crossed over his chest, a disappointed expression on his face, and Jaskier paled.</p><p><em>“What </em>do you think you’re doing, little boy?” he asked, standing up and walking over to Jaskier, towering over him,<em> “where </em>have you been?”</p><p>“I… on a… walk?” the little said quietly, flinching back at Geralt’s glower. </p><p>“And what did I tell you to do?” the Witcher asked.</p><p>“To - to wait here?” Jaskier said, not meeting his caregiver’s eyes.</p><p>“Hmm. So instead of being a good boy and waiting here like I asked, you decided to be naughty and put yourself in danger.”</p><p>“I wasn’t in danger,” Jaskier said, “I was just on a walk, and I was bored.”</p><p>Geralt let out a low growl at that, reaching out with one hand to pinch the boy’s ear, which made Jaskier yelp.</p><p>“I don’t care if you were bored, little boy, when I tell you to do something I expect to be obeyed,” he said, pulling the boy along towards the bed. He let go of Jaskier’s ear, beginning to unbutton his doublet before taking it off. Then, he sat down on the bed, reaching down to take Jaskier’s boots off, and the boy complied, not wanting to make his caregiver even more upset with him.</p><p>Geralt then began to unbutton Jaskier’s pants, pulling them down along with his underclothes in one swift movement, leaving the boy only dressed in his shirt, which only covered his privates and bottom halfway. </p><p>Jaskier immediately tried to cover himself once his pants had gone down, and Geralt let out a sigh, rolling his eyes at the boy’s antics. </p><p>“It’s nothing I haven’t seen before,” he commented, the heat in his voice having disappeared. He wasn’t angry, not really, but he was disappointed, and he’d definitely been worried. Geralt hadn’t wanted to have to punish his little one, and certainly not so soon, but Jaskier needed to understand that he was to be obeyed.</p><p>“Come on, over my knee,” Geralt said, and Jaskier took a step backwards, shaking his head.</p><p><em>“Jaskier,”</em> Geralt warned, catching him by the waist, “I told you what would happen if you disobeyed me.”</p><p>“I won’t… do it again, I promise,” Jaskier said, blushing and still squirming, trying to get away.</p><p>“I hope not,” Geralt said, effectively pulling him closer, “but you still need to learn this lesson,” he added before pulling Jaskier face down over his lap, the boy’s torso securely on the bed as Geralt wrapped his left arm around his waist.</p><p>Geralt shifted momentarily, lifting Jaskier’s long chemise and tucking it under his left arm so that the boy’s bottom was left bare.</p><p>Jaskier squirmed, feeling the cool air of the room on his bare bum before he felt a sharp, painful smack landing on his bottom. He’d gotten a couple of warning spanks from Geralt before, and he really hadn’t been looking forwards to getting a proper spanking. Soon, Geralt settled into a rhythmical routine, alternating between cheeks as he continued to apply heavy swats on the baby’s bottom. </p><p>Jaskier was kicking his legs, tears stinging at his eyes as his bottom started to hurt more and more.</p><p><em>“No! Stop it,”</em> he whined, trying to reach back and cover his bottom. Geralt tsked, grabbing both of his wrists and pinning them to the small of his back before relentlessly continuing the spanking.</p><p>Geralt’s hand was huge, comfortably covering an entire cheek at once as the Witcher continued to lay firm, stinging swats on the wiggling little bottom in front of him, not once missing his target.</p><p>“Stay still,” the Witcher rumbled, holding Jaskier more firmly around the waist with his left arm.</p><p>Geralt continued to spank for a few more minutes, focusing his swats on the sensitive undercurve of the boy’s bottom, beginning to lecture Jaskier once he felt that that the spanking was going to end soon, when Jaskier had begun to stop putting up much of a fight. </p><p>“I’m very disappointed, Jaskier. You know better than to disobey me and leave on your own, young man. If you ever misbehave like this again the punishment will be much more severe, do you understand?”</p><p>“Yes, <em>yes papa, sorry,” </em>Jaskier cried, sniffling. He really<em> was</em> sorry now, and he never wanted to end up over Geralt’s lap again.</p><p>Geralt froze for a second when he heard Jaskier calling him that. The boy hadn’t ever done it before, and although Geralt would’ve enjoyed it (as it made a welcome, pleasant warmth spread in his chest even now), he never asked the little one to call him anything specific, and he was pleased to hear it coming from Jaskier, even if it was during a spanking and the boy was currently in pain, kicking his legs as Geralt continued to wallop his backside.</p><p>The spanking stopped a minute later, and Geralt rested his hand on Jaskier’s red, smarting bottom as he let the boy cry over his knee for a few more moments before setting him upright. </p><p>Geralt sat Jaskier on his lap, pulling him close, wrapping his arms around him and stroking his hair with one hand. Jaskier immediately buried his face into his caregiver’s chest, crying his eyes out and mumbling out apologies. </p><p>“Shhh, it’s okay,” Geralt murmured a few moments later, when Jaskier’s sobs had subsided a little, “it’s okay little one, you’re forgiven. Papa still loves you,” he said, slowly rocking him back and forth as he patted his back. </p><p>Jaskier’s wailing had diminished, though there were still tears streaming down his face, and his bottom still ached and throbbed. He never wanted to end up over his papa’s knee again. He didn’t even know how<em> that</em> had managed to slip out, now that he thought about it. He might have referred to Geralt as <em>‘papa’</em> in his head a couple of times, when he’d been feeling particularly small, but he hadn’t ever planned on saying it out loud, dreading the thought that Geralt might not like it. That didn’t seem to be the case, however, since Geralt had just said that he...<em> loved </em>him?</p><p>“You…<em> love</em> me?” Jaskier asked quietly, with a sniffle, fearing that he might have misunderstood, even though Geralt had expressed it quite clearly. The bard wasn’t sure that anyone else had loved him before.</p><p>“Of course I do,” Geralt said gently, reaching down to wipe away some of the stray tears that were still on the boy’s face, “you’re my little baby, Jaskier, I love you more than anything, which is why I have to discipline you sometimes. I don’t want you to get hurt.”</p><p>“I… love you too,” Jaskier said a moment later, leaning his head against Geralt’s chest, “you’re the best papa ever.”</p><p>Geralt smiled at that, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he pressed a kiss to Jaskier’s temple. He didn’t smile like this often, or even talk about…<em> feelings</em> - or anything else really - much, but Jaskier was always happy when he did. </p><p>The Witcher stood up then, Jaskier still in his arms as he laid the boy on his back on the bed. Geralt went to rummage through their bags then, fetching a cloth diaper and the bottle of oil. This had become a common occurrence by now, even though Jaskier had only ever used his diapers a few times, when he was feeling very small. The boy still objected to the diapers sometimes, and although Geralt didn’t insist he wear them often, he always ensured that Jaskier was wearing a diaper when he though it necessary, regardless of the younger man’s protests.</p><p>Now, Jaskier didn’t protest when he saw the diaper, not wanting to misbehave so soon after having gotten his first spanking. Geralt lifted his legs with one hand, starting to gently massage the oil around his privates and on his bottom with the other. His papa’s hand on his bum made Jaskier hyperaware of how sore his cheeks were, and he squirmed a little, blushing, but otherwise remained complacent.</p><p>When Geralt was done with the oil, he put it away before pinning the thick diaper in place around Jaskier’s hips. He pulled off his own shirt before sitting down on the bed next to Jaskier, settling down with his back against the wall and tugging the boy to sit on his lap again.</p><p>Then, Geralt pulled the younger man close to his chest, guiding his face towards his breast. Although he was usually a lost less squeamish about nursing now (save for the occasional instances when he decided to be fussy, which wasn’t anything Geralt couldn’t deal with), having grown used to doing it almost every day, Jaskier still needed a bit of encouragement sometimes.</p><p>“It’s okay,” the Witcher said, patting his head, and Jaskier leaned forwards, instantly starting to suckle, as he was both hungry and craving comfort and skin to skin contact after his punishment.</p><p>“Good baby,” Geralt rumbled, pleased by the fact that his little one was seeking out comfort from him. He patted Jaskier’s still sore rump, feeling the warmth emanating off of it. Geralt hadn’t been looking forwards to disciplining Jaskier, and he hoped the baby learned something from it, since he didn’t want to do it again anytime soon.</p><p>After Jaskier was done, Geralt laid down completely on the bed, the younger man tucked against his chest. The Witcher reached over for a blanket, wrapping it around both himself and Jaskier.</p><p>“Sleep,” he rumbled, kissing the top of Jaskier’s head and rubbing the boy’s back with his hand, the repetitive, soothing motions soon making the bard fall asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!!</p><p>If you have any thoughts/ requests/ constructive criticism/ ideas please leave a comment and let me know &lt;3</p><p>You can also find me on tumblr @strawberryeskel if you want to send a prompt/ just chat :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>